Sacrilegious
by Fluttershoo
Summary: Imogene was another victim of human trafficking. She underwent torture, sexual abuse, and the darkness of this world. However, all of that changes when a certain young Earl and his butler show up. Soon enough she starts questioning what they want with her, especially that all-knowing butler...
1. Sacrilegious-A New Beginning

"Bitch! Walk faster!" Fearing master's wrath I walked more quickly toward him, sure not to trip on the hem of my dress and spill their drink.

Today master had invited Sir Edwards come to the manor to be merry and drink. But I know master's motives, Sir Edwards plays an important role in Parliment, master wishes to kill him and take his place to gain power and money. Then he can have all the food, drink, and women he so wishes for.

He is a corrupt master, but if I dare speak such tongue toward him, I'll get another beating like the last... I hate those dungeons, the smell of rotten flesh and intercourse in the air sickens me.

"Ah yes, Sir Edwards, would you care for a glass of wine? It's the finest from our cellar." I bowed a bit presenting the dusty wine bottle on a silver platter. Master took the bottle off, poured some in goblets for the two of them and then pulled me close.

I hated this, master's leathery hands groping me and touching me in places I would've rather saved for my knight in shining armor. But I know no such fate will be given to me, instead I'm a thing to men. A mere item used only for their pleasure and entertainment.

Oh how I wish I could die already. But no one is kind enough to grant me such relief.

Then, suddenly, the doors burst open, men came rushing in carrying guns.

"Do not move! Scottland Yard, we will shoot!" Finally, oh finally, I shall be saved and freed from this life of bile...

Now here I am, waiting to either be thrown out into the streets, or, put up for adoption. I know they have no room for the likes of me and I'll most likely end up in the cold snow outside. My foot wrappings will not do me any good, neither my peasant clothes. Dammit, I've been through this so many times, I've been out on the street only to have more slave traders come and take me to their auctions.

My attention turned to the sudden jingle of the door bell. A small boy and a tall man entered the lobby of the orphanage. The smaller boy looked of his teens, around thirteen to fourteen. His hair seemed like a dark blue, almost black. An eye patch covered his right eye, probably some sort of accident.

However the man accompanying him was tall, dark, and look in his twenties to early thirties. Clearly due to his attire, he's a butler for the young boy. As to how he managed to gain a butler already at his age, I'm not sure.

The owner of the business turned her attention to the two royals.

"Ah,the Earl of Phantomhive. Arrived just on time, like your butler said you would." She smiled and curtsied. Why are they here? Surely not to adopt...

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Smith." The boy merely stood there, his butler not saying a word. She smiled before getting into the meat of the conversation.

"Now, we are aware you are responsible for the revealment of the Lord's human trafficking sessions. However, all the girls who were slaves unfortunately died... Due to illness and disease they had gotten from their 'owners'. None of it was cureable, all in critical condition. It was only a matter of time before they passed, such a shame." She looked to the side as if depressed.

Gaining composure she turned to me and I looked with wide questioning eyes. That butler and his master turned their gaze upon me as well.

"This is the only survivor. She doesn't have a name, all we know is that she was part of the 'cargo' released shortly before the Lord was arrested." She gestured for me to stand and I did so without a word, familiar with being in the presence of my superiors.

I bowed and did not meet the eyes of either the boy or butler. I just stared at the ground recognizing my place amongst them.

"She's seventeen and has been a labor slave along with other cruel 'occupations'..." She looked at me with slight disgust.

Bitch.

"I see, and what are you to do with her, seeing as how you have no room left for other orphans." The boy continued to study me with a somber look.

"That's why I wished to talk to you. I was wondering, since you released her, if you would consider taking her in. Given she knows how to work you can put her to use around your manor." She almost pleaded.

"I understand, another helping hand would be nice, right Sebastian?" He mused to his butler with a slight smirk.

"Of course, with those four buffoons, I need all the help I can get." The butler met eye contact with me and I looked away slightly anxious about my fate.

"Then it's settled. We're taking her." He looked to the owner and pulled out money.

Fantastic, at least it's not perverts this time...

The entire ride home was quiet with the occasional sound of horse crying up front from the snow falling.

Only after a hour of silence did my new owner speak.

"Given you'll be staying with us, you'll need a name." I feel like a pet just newly bought, "is there a particular name you'd like?" He asked politely.

Instantly I knew.

"Imogene, it was my mother's..." I looked downward.

"Alright, from here we'll be calling you Imogene." He didn't seem to care much.

"Thank you, Master." I've never had such a young master before. This'll be interesting, he's well known. I recognize the name Phantomhive but never quite understood why people talk about it so much.

"I suppose I should acquaint you with my butler. His name is Sebastian Michaelis as I'm sure you heard earlier."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sir Michaelis." He chuckled.

"Please just call me Sebastian, there is no need for such formalities." He smiled slightly at me and I took note of what he said.

From there I stared out the window looking at my opaque reflection.

I never realized how short my hair had gotten due to last owner's orders.

Just below my chin, it looks uncouth from the unruly tangles and dirt. Luckily I'll be able to take a bath once I arrive. It's been a few weeks or so since I've bathed. Just thinking of sitting in that warm water makes me smile.

Looking to the side with a smile, from the corner of my eye I observed Sebastian, the butler, watching me blankly. I met his gaze in the reflection and seemed confused.

Why pay mind to me?

I looked away slightly raising my shoulders from the anxiety I suddenly felt.

That man sure does give off an interesting vibe. I've never sensed it before. Not that I've been able to 'sense' anything before.

As soon as we arrived at the manor I studied the building. It seemed cold and lonely despite the people inside it.

I wonder what happened in this house for it to give off such a sad look.

"M'lady." Sebastian held the door open, surprised I hopped out. I got lost in thought...

"Thank you." I turned to him with a small smile. He towered over me, at least two to three heads taller.

Geez, I have a feeling this is going to be...different.

As we entered the manor I paid little mind to the decor and rather kept my eyes on Sebastian fearing I'd become lost in the corridors.

As we progressed further into the house I could hear faint voices become louder. They were conversing in a group and they mostly sounded male except for one more feminine voice.

Sebastian cleared his throat causing the people to suddenly stop talking.

"Finny, Bard, and Meyrin, I'd like you to meet someone..." Realizing my cue I stepped from behind Sebastian timidly.

Two men, one in a chef's apron, the other in gardening attire. There was only one girl, she had bright red hair, large goofy glasses, and a maid's outfit on.

These must be the other staff members.

I gave a ginger wave along with a smile. They all seemed fairly curious about me.

"Eh? Who's that Sebastian!" They all sudden crowded around me and a wave of fear washed over me due to unfamiliar close contact.

"This is Imogene, she will be staying with us as another staff member from here on out. You are to treat her well and tell her the expectations of being a Phantomhive resident. Do I make myself clear?" Man, Sebastian can sure be scary...

"Yes sir!" They all replied in unison.

"Now, I am to show Imogene to her room. You three stay out of trouble." He scowled at them. I don't know if I feel all that safe around him anymore. I almost want to go hide in a hole right now just because of how he's talking.

They all gave a slight groan of terror before quickly running off.

"Alright, if you'd follow me I'll appoint you to your facilities." I nodded and traced behind Sebastian.

I like the change of pace here, no being groped by old men, forced to wear risqué outfits, not even put on display in the nude.

I giggled lightly to myself and the butler turned to me raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, just appreciating the change of scenery. No more old men touching me and such. I really appreciate you two taking me in." I smiled up at him.

"But of course, we are responsible for you after all, it's the least we can do." He slightly smiled back at me.

After a moment of silence he stopped.

"This shall serve as your bedroom." He opened a mahogany door to a smaller bedroom.

"In here you have a closet for your uniform, a dresser for outing clothes, a mirror, and a bed. If you get lost, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Sleep well, Imogene." From there he closed the door.

Looking around the room I took in the decor. Dark, radiant, blue wallpaper and a pale white ceiling with a chandelier.

The bed was propped up against against the wall to my right and the closet was adjacent to the bed on the left.

A dark, brown dresser stood against the front wall on the left closest to the door.

Next to the bed rested a coffee table the same color as the dresser. It had a mirror built into it and a drawer as well.

This place is far better than what I've grown accustomed to.

Before it used to be mere blankets and sheets set on a floor in a tiny closet.

I almost feel like I'm undeserving of this. They've gone out of their way to save me.

I'll do anything to pay my new master back...

Four Hours Later...

While everyone laid cozy in their beds one man roamed the dark corridors of the large building.

Quietly he made his way about to the new girl's room.

He needed to confirm something, something he had sensed from the beginning they met.

There's only one way to find out.

Quietly he opened the door, she was still sleeping in the perfect position.

He peered down upon her for a moment before closing in on her neck.

Opening his mouth he pierced her soft, pale skin.

Blood slowly entered his mouth, now he had all the information he needed...

The Following Morning...

"Aw, my neck stings..." I uttered as I awoke.

I ran my fingers over the area if pain and felt dry blood over two puncture wounds.

How strange, when did I get those? And how?

Hm, I'll try to think nothing of it. I suppose it's some sort of welcoming gift, heh.


	2. Sacrilegious-Becoming Normal

"No... No...! No! No! No, no, no! Please don't take me back! I'll do anything! Just don't make me go back!" I tried my damnedest to resist Sebastian but of course to no avail. His strong grip held me firmly by the arm. He didn't bother to look back at me, rather just continue to pull me to the carriage.

My eyes started to tear up.

"Sebastian please! I can't go back! They'll do things to me again! Touch me wrongly and torture me! Please pity me and let me go in the city so I can live on the streets.I'll do anything, please, I can't go back..." We were at the foot of the carriage when Sebastian suddenly stopped. I had hope for a sliver of a second until he turned to me... His face, it was gone, it was gone! Suddenly the whole world slowly started to fade into a dark abyss.

Appearing around us Ciel and the others gathered around me and Sebastian. I tried to back up only to have my butt hit up against something cold.

I turned around and saw a table, marble and glistening with blood. My eyes became wide as Sebastian grabbed me by both arms. He started to force me against it and I tried with all my strength to resist. Of course... My attempts were in vain.

My body was slammed against the hard table and Sebastian placed my hands and legs in restraints I hadn't noticed before.

I squirmed with all my might as Sebastian pulled out some hot iron that looked as if it were meant to brand cattle.

It was white with heat and slowly coming toward my hip. I screamed for mercy with my clothes suddenly vanishing from me.

There was a symbol on it I couldn't make out from my tears. As the iron moved closer to me some sort of hymn was being chanted from everyone surrounding me.

"Imogene, Imogene, wake up." My eyes burst open as someone called my name. It was Sebastian, he stood over me with candles lit. I could feel tears on my cheeks. Was that all just a dream?

"You were yelling in your sleep Miss. Everything all right?" I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Just a nightmare... Sorry if I woke everyone up, I don't usually do anything in my sleep." I rubbed my temples.

"It's quite alright, luckily I had been walking the halls and heard. I thought you were being attacked or something of the sort. Everyone else is still asleep." He moved to the side as I stood up from my bed. Relief washed over me knowing no one else had woken up.

"That's a relief, I was afraid I had bothered everyone." I looked through my wardrobe, I felt way too hot in my nightgown. I needed something not quite as layered.

"Do not worry Miss, had everyone woken up they'd all be here right now out of concern." Sebastian stated.

"Out of concern? Why would they care?" I turned to him for a moment before slowly stripping out of my clothes leaving nothing on but just my undershirt and silky pants.

"But of course, you see, once you've joined the Phantomhive staff you are to be considered family." Family?

"Family," I giggled slightly "hm, I've never had one. I had been taken from my crib at infancy, I still don't know who my mother and father are." I put on a much lighter gown and sat on the edge of my bed.

A silence fell over us.

"Well, I'm guessing you want to get back to whatever you were doing." I slid under my sheets and timidly smiled at Sebastian.

He bowed before saying goodnight then left the room.

A family huh? I'm afraid I'll be far too awkward due to the fact I'm not used to the relationship commonly shared by family members. Being intimate with one another is something since childhood no one has given me.

The Following Morning...

My eyes stung from lack of sleep, they were most likely red. I groaned and sat up, slumping over my knees. My hair itched slightly and my limbs felt sore for some reason.

Sighing I tossed my legs over the edge of the bed. I might as well suit up, I'm curious as to what Sebastian will have me do today.

I walked over to my dresser and stripped from my nightly clothes. Tossing them into the corner I looked through the drawers for stalkings and undergarments...

"Sebastian?" I called while turning a corner. I had gotten myself lost in the halls, my only hope was that someone might find me wandering around. Maybe Sebastian would even hear me.

Walking down the well-lit hall I peered out a window in the garden outside, behind the estate. It was barren mostly, a few hardy shrubs had been able to stay through the cold. Some trees hadn't even lost there leaves. The ground was covered in snow, as well as some plants. Sometimes I'd watch a bird hope branch to branch or fly after another bird.

I smiled, it was nice being able to see the outdoors. Before I was locked inside and never was allowed to step a foot from the mansions. Rules set to keep me from escaping.

Suddenly something grabbed my shoulders.

"Miss Imogene?" I gasped startled by his sudden appearance.

"Oh Sebastian, you scared me." I looked up to him with a relieved smile knowing it was only him.

"So sorry, I was calling your name but you seemed to be caught up in thought by admiring the garden outside." He stood by me and explained.

"Oh yes, I thought it was rather pretty in the snow. I love the outdoors, I was never really allowed outside, however I did try to escape once during the spring, it was quite lovely outside." I reminisced on that memory. Feeling the sun on my skin made me so happy.

"It must've been horrible if you tried to escape. I'm so sorry." I didn't think Sebastian would treat me with pity. He struck me as the kind of man who was more business orientated to get work done. Eliminate all emotions.

"Well, I survived and it's a blessing to live here now. I honestly do appreciate your master being so kind to me." I looked to the side feeling a warm sensation build in my heart.

"Ah, yes well, my young master is certainly one of a kind." He peered down at me with soft eyes he didn't seem to give to the others. I met eye contact and felt my face flush.

"So, what was it you needed?" He asked politely.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I laughed at myself "I actually got lost you see. I had no clue where to go." I gave a sheepish smile before Sebastian chuckled.

"I see, well, I'll take you to the kitchen. I'm afraid I need a set of extra hands, Bard, Finny, and Meyrin are currently tied up with other chores." Sebastian started to walk and I followed him. He took long strides and I was almost at a jog to keep up with him.


	3. Sacrilegious-Facing My Demons

"Has she awoken yet?" The young Earl asked leaning against his palm.

"Not yet, master. And she appears to be showing no signs of waking." The tall, all-knowing butler replied flatly.

"Stimulate her in any way you can. We need her, she'll be our greatest weapon. We don't have much more time left until the solstice. By then we need her to rise from her sleep, do you understand?" He glared up at the black clad butler, face emotionless.

"I understand completely." He responded calmly.

"Revive her before the winter solstice, this is an order Sebastian." His eyes hardened and pierced any who stared into them. They were daggers to the mind and soul.

"As you wish, young master." The butler bowed placing his hand over his heart. "It shall be done."

"Imogene?" He called behind the door.

"Come in." She replied whilst sitting on her bedside, night gown on.

"The Young Master requested I bring this to you, a gift." He opened the door, smiling while carrying a small box wrapped in ivory paper and blue silky ribbon.

"A gift? Why would Master give me something like this?" Her eyes were wide and her face innocent.

"Well you see, he considers the staff but family, if you will. Think of this as a welcoming gift." He grinned handing her the beautiful little box.

"Oh, well, I ought to give him my thanks. I've never been given a gift before.

Slowly, and delicately, she unwrapped the box, not tearing the paper nor denting it in any way.

When she removed the top a tinier box was revealed. A soft velvet jewlery box one would usually carry a ring inside.

With eyes full of wonder she opened it gently, inside laid a silver ring with an opal center stone. She picked up the ring and gracefully slid it onto her index finger seeing as to how that's where it would most likely fit.

It fit her slender finger and for a moment she gazed into the stone.

Her eyes slowly faded to something void of life.

_"This isn't you! Stop it mother!" I yelled at the hooded figure, she paid no mind to my pleading but rather continued on with the ritual. I had been bound onto this strange marble table, now stained with my own blood as well as plenty other sacrifices._

_I could hear her hum some sort of hymn, I struggled but these rusty cuffs dug into my skin. I whimpered in fear. What's going to happen to me? My own mother is doing this to me, why?!_

_Suddenly my mother approached me, dagger in hand. My eyes widened, was she goint to kill me?_

_As she pressed the blade to my pale skin I could make out the markings '_לילית' _on my belly. Of course I screaming in agony as she carved the so said markings into my flesh. My skin burned with fire._

_"Lamia, magnum daemonem, virgo offero tuis. Tibi dabo eam, ut anima sit in te. Hac sanguinibus virginis, ut contractus signati, dea fit." With her finishing her sentence I screamed as a pain errupted in me. Suddenly she scooped me up in her arms as if I were the size of an infant and covered my eyes with red cloth._

__"This ring is disgusting, it's poor quality and is too little of value to me, slave. Now fetch me my food, I've been hungry." Imogene's eyes turned sharp and cold. Rather than them being their usual calm brown, they had turn to the stormiest of grays. It were as if a storm were unfolding in her eyes, breaking everything she laid eyes on.

"It's too soon I'm afraid, the host must grow accustom to the souls residing within it's body." Sebastian explained before removing the ring from her finger. Imogene looked up, annoyed but sighed.

"Damn these mortal souls and their weakness." And with that she passed out onto the bed; sweating and panting.

And thus it began, surely master will be pleased with the results.


	4. Sacrilegious-The Storm

_What is this? Why is it so dark? I can't see anything..._

_"Welcome, Imogene." A voice called from behind me, I shuddered startled by this unfamiliar voice._

_"This is your subconscious mind, and I am Lilith. This place shall be our meeting grounds." That voice called again. The voice was female in nature, but her voice was dark and powerful. She sounded as if she held all the fury of the wind in her voice and could smite any who opposed her._

_"Who are you?" I inquired. I looked around in hopes of possibly spotting light or just in general anything._

_"I am Lilith, the great demon known among the Hebrews, Heaven, and the realms of Hell, the demon of storms." Her voice shouted as she announced her title. A demon? Is this some strange dream? This can't be real, I mean, even if demons do exist, what in the world would one want with me?_

_"What do you want with me?" Again I questioned slightly scared._

_"Tch, I have no business with you girl. The only reason you can hear me is because someone has finally awoken me from my slumber inside of your body. My own immortal soul has been imprisoned inside of you, all thanks to that blasted mother of yours." She murmured sounding the least bit pleased._

_"My mother?" She knew my mother?_

_"Yes your mother, she knew of my uprising and offered her only child as a vessel to imprison me. It was a trick I should've been able to see through but that wench knew all about me and how to summon me. I thought she was a worshiper offering sacrifice in my name. I was a fool to have entered her realm, the mortal realm." The voice sounded closer. I shivered._

_"Your uprising?" I mumbled worried she might suddenly appear out of nowhere._

_"Yes you child, It had been destined that by the winter solstice of this year I would have enough strength and power to form myself in a physical, tangible existence. However your clever mother saw the signs and thought she could prevent me from rising into this realm where I would bring the most powerful, coldest, and destructive storm this Earth has yet to see." Her voice trilled with excitement, anger, and lust all at the same time. She was drunk off that dream._

_"Why would you do that...? We're only humans..." I sound silly trying to get answers out a dream incarnation._

_"I was exiled by the man you mortals call God. Long before your time I underwent horrific torture. As a means of revenge, I sought out to destroy the one thing he holds most dear; you humans and his other creations." She whispered into my ear. I jumped forward terrified.  
><em>

_She laughed in response._

_"I see... But then, why is this all happening now?" I panted between ragged breaths as my heart raced._

_"Someone woke me, they triggered your memories and mine. You see, you and I share this body and it's brain. Whenever something relevant to the both of us is triggered, I pay mind even if I have gone into a sort of docile state. But I can wait forever and it was only a matter of time before someone attempted something like this. As to why it's happening, I'm not sure but it'll all be revealed in time I suppose." I could feel her breath as she loomed away from me._

_"What does this mean for me?!" I shouted._

_"When the solstice arrives your pathetic soul will be destroyed as I take power. You'll roam in the limbo of death and life forever." She cackled to herself. Forever on my own? This can't be happening... It can't! This is a dream! It has to be!_

_"But for now, you remain in control of this body, human. Until we make idle conversation again, farewell." With that I had the sudden sensation of falling into nothingness. The tingling of the wind brushing against my body consumed me as I entered God know's where._

"Imogene... Imogene..." My eyes slowly opened to see Meyrin, Bard, and Finnian all around me. They appeared to be concerned.

"Oh she's finally waking up yes!" Meyrin called sounding slightly relieved.

"You'd been out cold with a fever all day you see." Bard commented. A fever? That would explain my lucid dream...

"We were so worried for you!" Finny cried.

I blinked a few times before Sebastian pushed them all away.

"She needs her rest, you three." Sebastian sternly warned, they all seemed to understand and backed off. I gave a breath of relief, jeez, how did I even get such a bad fever. I hardly ever get sick.

In the distance I could hear Sebastian shoo away the others.

God my head is pounding...


	5. Sacrilegious-Inertia

"You had passed out after I presented you with the gift. I'm afraid you're too weak to perform any household chores, you'll be bed written for another day or so. You should be fine, just allow me to take care of you." Sebastian smiled down on me whilst dabbing my forehead with a damp towel. It felt soothing compared the internal inferno I am currently experiencing.

"Oh I see, well thank you for caring for me; I hate to be such a burden." I mumbled looking to the side.

"It's no trouble at all." He softly replied, damn, Sebastian sure is charming. I can see why Meyrin has take such a liking to him, although, work affairs can sure be troubling.

"I hope you don't mind I took the liberty to change you into some clean clothes, if you do have some sort of sickness it would be better to change into clean clothes." He turned to the table by my bed grabbing a thermometer.

"It's quite fine." I smiled as he offered me the thin, glass tube. Opening my mouth he placed the cold object under my tongue and let it rest as I held the device in its position. The mercury rose but I couldn't make out the numbers the red liquid had reached. With a furrowed brow he removed the object and red with careful eyes the result.

"You're still running a fever unfortunately. We need to cool you down." Catching onto what he meant Sebastian pulled back a layer of sheets leaving me shivering violently.

"Try to bear with it." He tried to console me, I nodded and did my best to restrain the annoying shaking.

"Now, I'm going to need you to take this medicine, it'll help reduce the fever albeit it is low-grade we don't want to take any chances." He offered me a pill and I tried to raise my palm but I was shaking too violently to keep it actually in my hand.

"Allow me." With his free hand Sebastian lowered my arm and prompted my mouth open. Gently he placed the medicine in my mouth and then offered me a glass of water to gulp it down with. Gladly I took it feeling the chalky pill starting to dissolve in my mouth. It was bitter and rather unpleasant so I was eager to drink some water.

Feeling the lump fall down my throat and into my stomach the taste washed away and I made myself comfortable as I had before despite my shaking.

"It shouldn't take long for that to take effect. Again, I do apologize for you having to bear with some discomfort. If there is anything else I can do for you please do not hesitate to notify me. I would be happy to help." He smiled down at me with a certain humbleness I had never seen before along with true sincerity. I felt strange in that moment. My chest felt warm, not as in romantically warm, but rather, I could feel… desire for a friendship with this elusive butler. He never seemed to show his true feathers to others.

"You've treated me with the upmost best care I've received in my entire life. To ask for more would be foolish." I grinned lightly up to him. His face didn't seem to change much but the corner of his lips curved upward slightly.

He gave a small noise of amusement before finally letting go of my wrist. I had failed to notice early that when he lowered my arm, he allowed his gloved digits to remain on my wrist. I blushed unsure of how to take the action.

"Relax for now M'lady." With that Sebastian bowed his head before rising and taking his leave.

As soon as my eyes left his figure I began to stare up at the ceiling, a grogginess overcoming me at a great speed.

Waves formed in front of my eyes, swirling angrily like a rash decision. Slowly I became dizzy and decided to finally close my eyes and allow sleep to overtake me. My body needed its rest and I suppose I did as well.

From the first moment he had tasted her blood, he knew it would become a poor man's opium. While her body had been violated oh so many times, her mind remind intact and free of lust and unholy _urges_. Yes, for a demon something like that could be irresistible. However, it was a shame her purity would only last for so much longer before being invaded by another. Well, assuming her body survives the full process that is. After that, that pure drink of her's will become clouded. Ah, such a shame to see something so valuable fall to waste. If only he could feast, he'd have to wait long before Ciel ever gave up his soul, let alone start another contract with some mortal in despair.

Leaning against her door the butler mused to himself with thoughts of sin.

Their bodies intertwined, her ivory skin bruised and cut up just so he could lap at the trickles of crimson that decadently made their way down her body. Slowly agony would overtake her to the point the slightest release of pain made her swirl in ecstasy. Ah, such longing thoughts for a demon, so unholy and ugly. But he could not help himself.

For now, he needed to put those feelings aside and focus on his true intentions. To awaken the seductress within her and allow the raw power to destroy Imogene. For if he failed, it would be a great violation to their contract and the punishment would be severe.

Sighing he composed himself and continued down the hall with long strides. Perhaps there was a way to preserve a shard of that purity that he could keep to himself...


End file.
